Thanks to its gorgeous pictures and immersive vision impressions, a three-dimensional (3D) display technology has become more and more popular among users. However, users are required to wear a pair of 3D glasses with poor light sensitivity to enjoy the typical 3D display mode, which limits a wide range of applications of 3D technology and degrades comfortability thereof. In view of this, new technologies on glasses-free 3D display technology have been developed.
The glasses-free 3D technology mainly includes parallax barrier technology and cylindrical lens technology. Compared with the parallax barrier technology, the cylindrical lens technology has the advantage of unaffected brightness. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the optical model of an image display method for the glasses-free 3D technology based on the cylindrical lens. As shown in FIG. 1, the glasses-free 3D liquid crystal display device 100 includes: a cylindrical lens array 110, a display panel 120 and a light source 130. The cylindrical lens array 110, the display panel 120 and the light source 130 are disposed in sequence along a direction from the viewer to the device 100, and pixel units 121 of the display panel 120 are disposed on the focal plane of the cylindrical lens array 110.
As shown in FIG. 1, each of the pixel units 121 includes a first sub-pixel 123 used for displaying a right-eye image, and a second sub-pixel 124 used for displaying a left-eye image, and the first sub-pixels 123 and the second sub-pixels 124 are alternately disposed on the display panel 120, and the first sub-pixel 123 and the second sub-pixel 124 form the pixel unit 121. The first sub-pixel 123 and the second sub-pixel 124 adjacent to the first sub-pixel 123 correspond to one of convex portions 111 of the cylindrical lens array 110. Light emitted from the light source 130 is split into light along directions towards the left eye and the right eye, respectively, after passing through the first sub-pixels 123, the second sub-pixels 124 and the convex portions 111 of the cylindrical lens array 110, so that different pictures can be seen by the left-eye and the right-eye. Thus, the viewer can see a stereoscopic picture.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the plurality of pixel units 121 are arranged as an array within the display panel 120, where each of the sub-pixel regions includes a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) 125. A plurality of data lines 126 and a plurality of gate lines 127 are disposed on the display panel 120, with each TFT 125 being connected with one of the data lines 126 and one of the gate lines 127, the cylindrical lens array 110 is arranged along the arrangement direction of the first sub-pixels 123 and the second sub-pixels 124, and the width of each lens in the lens array 110 is approximately equal to the width of the cross-section of the pixel unit 121, that is, for each lens, two of the three data lines 126 are respectively disposed at two boundaries of the lens and one of the three data lines 126 is disposed at a center position of the lens. Since the data line 126 and the gate line 127 are usually made of an opaque metal, after the light emitted from the light source 130 passes through the data lines 126, a portion of the lights passing through the data line region will be blocked by the data lines 126 so that the display gray scale is degraded. Furthermore, due to the enlargement by the lenses, the region of the degraded gray scale seen by a viewer would be enlarged, so that a number of uneven black bars, i.e., moire fringes, can be seen within the entire displaying region. FIG. 3 shows moire fringes generated by the cylindrical lens glasses-free 3D liquid crystal display device in FIG. 2, and the display effect of the glasses-free 3D is greatly deteriorated due to the presence of the moire fringes.